20 candles on a cake
by narusasunaru kit
Summary: its Narutos 20th birthday and Sasuke wants to do somthing special. OOC. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Narutos birthday fic!! I'm excited! I'm mad because I kept deleting everything I wrote I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to write about! But hopefully this is good…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEE!!

* * *

"_Sa…Sasuke…what is this?"_

"_Your gift…"_

* * *

Sunshine streamed through the sheer white curtains onto the two sleeping figures tan skin contrasting with pale skin as arms and legs were wrapped around each other. Gentle blonde hair rested against a pale toned chest, as vicious black hair splayed out on a white pillow. Rays of sun touching whiskered cheeks, and parted lips, the boys' skin glistened as he twitched into movement. His eyes blinking slowly open revealing piercing blue eyes. The boy basked in the sunlight seemingly soaking it in making his skin and hair glow brighter. The blond boy looked at his peaceful lover enjoying the rare moments of a relaxed face, light breathing, and softness. He pushed his cheek into the dark haired boys chest effectively tickling his chin with his own blond locks waking him.

"Hnn…dobe, what time is it?" the raven haired boy asked opening his eyes only to snap them shut and cover them with his arm at the harshness of the sun.

"8:30" the blond tightened his arms around the other boys waist.

"Hn…hey Naruto?" he pulled the boy up to his face and kissed him.

"Yes Sasuke?" the boy named Naruto kissed the other back.

"Happy 20th birthday" pulling the boy in for a longer kiss this time he flipped over so he was on top of the blond, straddling his hips.

"Thanks 'Suke. I love you"

"Hn I love you too." Sasuke trailed fiery kisses down Narutos jaw and licked the curve of his ear nibbling on the lobe.

"Ahh…hhhh 'Suke"

Naruto grabbed onto black hair as Sasuke moved down to his chest taking a pink nub in between his teeth and licking it while biting slightly. Using his other hand to tease the other nipple he blew cold air onto the wet hard red nipple that was previously in his mouth. He trailed burning hot kisses down Narutos taut muscles and tan skin down to his semi-hard penis; he paused and dragged his tongue back up pausing by his bellybutton nipping it and then continuing all the way up to his chin. He pushed their bodies together rubbing their lengths against each other making both boys moan slightly.

"s-stop teasing…me bastard" Naruto breathed out heavily while leaning his head forward to Sasukes pulse point sucking and biting creating a bright pink bruise-that would later turn blue-and soothed it with his tongue. He pushed up so Sasuke was kneeling with him on his lap and started to rock his hips slowly.

"now why…would I stop when th-that's…all your doing…to me?" black hair meshed with blond as he pulled Naruto so he could lick and nibble on the soft sensitive skin behind Narutos ear. He sucked and bit down his neck leaving a line of bright pink love marks. He quickly lifted Naruto and rammed into him until the blonde was once again seated on his lap completely.

"AHHHHHH! SA-SASUKE!" Narutos eyes had gone wide then snapped shut and he screamed out in pain and pleasure. Sasuke changed positions so his legs were bent in front of him and he was leaning on his elbows, Naruto was rocking back and forth reacquainting himself with Sasuke before he started a rhythmic movement of up and down slowly at first before he sped up. The raven haired boy sat up and flipped Naruto over never once pulling out of Narutos warmth. He grabbed on to narrow hips and pulled out all the way to the tip before bending over Narutos back sliding with the sweat between them he put one hand on the bed and one wrapped around Narutos length and started pumping.

"'Suke'! Now! Why are you waiting? Hurry up!" Naruto whimpered and looked back, with his lower lip between his teeth, at his lover.

With one last pump of his hand he harshly pushed in to the hilt he finished at the same time as Naruto.

"Ahhh! 'Suke'!" Naruto yelled out as he felt himself and his lover go off at the same time. At wave after wave of pleasure hit him and he felt Sasuke do the same inside him he collapsed onto the bed with Sasuke to the side of him.

"Naru'…I…I love you" Sasuke pulled out and used the sheets to quickly clean up a bit.

"Hmm…I love you too" the blond turned around and snuggled into the other boys chest, falling asleep once more.

--

Sasuke was rudely awakened once more by their two kittens jumping up onto the bed. When he opened his eyes he could see Naruto sitting up playing with an orange and yellow cat with blue eyes while a black cat with equally black eyes was curled up into a small ball next to the warmth of his stomach.

"'Suke! Your awake! Ahw!! Look, 'Suke and chibi 'suke! So kawaii!" Naruto had pointed to Sasukes stomach where the black kitten was glaring at him. The blond had named the kitten after Sasuke once he realized they were exactly the same and was always ignoring, and fighting with the other kitten or was sleeping right next to him.

"Hn. Dobe…careful you might get hurt again…"

"ITAI!! Argh! Whyd you have to do that kitty?" the blue eyed kitten had scratched Naruto from lack of attention and play, and was now sulking as Naruto crawled over to Sasuke whimpering at the stinging on his hand.

"Ahw Dobe are you ok?" Sasuke was joking as he tried to hold back a chuckle forming in his throat.

"Teme! Just help me…"

"fine. Here give me your hand" Naruto held out his hand and gasped as Sasuke licked of the blood that was forming in small beads along the cut. After he was satisfied he pulled Naruto out of bed carrying him in his arms to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"I don't need a shower to clean a small scratch…" Naruto wasn't looking as Sasuke continued to lick and suck on his hand while waiting for the shower to heat up.

"I know but we both need one to clean up and get ready for the day." He stepped into the shower pulling Naruto in after him. He stood behind the blond with his mouth by his neck sucking and licking leaving more marks. Pale fingers ran down a tan and taut chest briefly playing with pink nubs before moving on to blond curls settled between Narutos legs. He took the blonds penis in one hand the other traveling back up to play with an abused pink nub, his hand moved in sync as he started to pump Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke…" his voice was raspy and breathy as he reached behind him grabbing handfuls of black locks pulling him to his mouth kissing him roughly. Naruto nipped Sasukes bottom lip demanding entrance which was answered with a parting of lips and a battle for dominance. Loosing Naruto let Sasuke explore his mouth thoroughly before pushing back into Sasukes hardness asking for more. The raven haired boy turned Naruto around, grabbed his ass, picked him up, and slammed his back against the wall. The blond wrapped his legs around his lovers' waist and pushed Sasukes tip into his ring of muscles, groaning loudly. He pushed down all the way taking Sasuke in fully. He sighed and bit down had on the other boys' neck drawing blood which he licked off before it could run down the drain with the water.

"Narut-to…hmmMMMM"Sasuke pulled out to his tip again before pushing in hard, over and over again. Moving Narutos hands to behind his neck he put one of his own hands on the wall by blond hair, and the other to wrap around Narutos length and pump it along with his own movements. For the second time that day they both yelled out in pleasure at the same time.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

finished the first chapter of my first chaptered story!!

please read and review!

tell me if you liked it and if i should keep going!

less of this? more of that? it will get better if you reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

CHapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!! God im so terribly sorry for taking so long! I'm mad at myself for taking so long GUH! please don't get mad at me! i lost power for a week and then i was bombarded with school and i've been sleeping on the couch for a week because my room is to cold and all that. im so so sorry!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hurry up Dobe!...Were gonna miss it!" Sasuke was sitting on the couch with chibi 'suke curled up in his lap purring contentedly as he slept. After their rather exciting shower Sasuke and Naruto had received a call from Iruka who said to go to his place for dinner.

"Jeez I'm ready lets go Teme…" Naruto stepped into the living room wearing a Orange t-shirt with a black blazer and loose black jeans. "Ahw lets skip dinner tonight you look so adorable with chibi 'suke! I wish I could remember this moment forever!" Naruto cooed as he took in the sight of his broody lover and equally broody kitten sitting together on the couch without a care in the world that someone might see them being affectionate.

"Hn. Lets go." Sasuke picked up the cat and placed it back on the couch on the warm spot he left after standing. He brushed off his jeans and dark blue shirt and blazer and walked to the door waiting for Naruto.

"Bye my wittle kittys! Love you both!" Naruto kissed and pet each kitten before trotting over cheerily to Sasuke and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. They locked the door behind them and made their way to their ex senseis' house.

--

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!!!" The original rookie 9 and Gais' team along with the sand siblings had screamed or grunted when they walked in the door. Naruto squealed and jumped slightly before running around to hug everybody.

"YAAY! I'm so happy you're all here thank you! I thought it was only going to be Iruka and Kakashi." After the hugs and kisses everybody settled at the dinner table.

"So how is your coming of age day so far?" Kiba was sitting across from Naruto and was pointing his fork in his best friends face while talking to him.

"It's great! I can't wait to go to the new club! You and Hinata should come along me and Sasuke are going tonight!" Naruto grinned widely back at his friend and fiancée while he ate.

"Sure! Why not?! Hinata are you ok with that? I think it'll be fun we can get drunk with Naruto finally!" Kiba had leaned over to his fiancées ear and whispered something to her-after suggesting they tag along-that made her blush bright red. Kiba smiled lustfully before kissing her check and sitting back in his chair. "We've got a deal Naruto! I know! Why doesn't everybody join us! We can have a party at the new club!" Kiba had stood up and was talking to all the couples in the room. Shino, Neji and Gaara had shaken their heads and grunted, Shikamaru said it was troublesome as Temari was nagging him to go with her along with something about a bed and her hotel room. Lee had jumped up and yelled something about youth while Sakura agreed and tried to get her husband to calm down. Ino and Chouji said yes and then went back to their previous giggling and whispering playfully. Tenten had said no. Kankuro said something about meeting a girl. And Iruka blushed as Kakashi said they were to be busy reenacting a scene from one of his favorite books.

"Well it looks like a majority of us are going!" Naruto exclaimed as he got up and started to clear his and Sasukes plate. After dinner was finished and the table had been cleared, everybody besides Naruto and Sasuke had left to wait outside. "Iruka, thanks so much for having a 'mini party' for me" he went up to one of his dads and gave him a hug, "Kakashi don't hurt him to bad tonight!" he winked at his two fathers and left the big apartment with his own lover.

--

Twenty minutes later found Naruto and company walking into the club named 'Silver Lining'. They all walked in to the bouncer and Sasuke told him his last name requesting the reserved room that he had called for earlier. They were immediately led to a significantly sized room that was lined with low plush silver and white microfiber couches. Cushions were scattered across the room and three of the walls were covered in thin sparkly curtains. Dim blue lights glowed form the corners and there was champagne and a personal bar.

"No…way…" Naruto was the first to walk in and he walked by everything in his quest to touch it all. "This is so cool!" he smiled broadly and turned around while taking off his jacket, "Sasuke, you booked this room for us? How did you even know we were coming? What if it was only me and you? What if no one else ca-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke kissed him taking advantage of the open mouth and pushing his tongue inside he effectively shut the blond up.

"Yes I booked it, I was going to bring you anyways, all the better if it was only us, .Questions." Sasuke punctuated each answer with a kiss and at his last three words he sucked at Narutos bottom lip nipping it lightly, drawing a small moan from Narutos mouth. Satisfied he took off his own jacket and hung it up on a hook behind the door.

"OK!!!! TIME TO PARTYYYY!!!!" Kiba walked in holding Hinatas hand and right away went to the bar and started to prepare drinks. "Sweetie? Is it a glass of champagne you would like?" Brown hair tipped down for a moment while the boy poured the gold bubbly liquid from its large bottle into a tall skinny glass for his fiancée. She kissed him for a thank you and didn't expect it when he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer for a more intense kiss.

"Were going to dance!" Temari, Sakura, and Ino all called out while dragging their boyfriends or husband along oblivious to the protests. With Kankuro never having made it to the room in the first place when he got sidetracked by a girl, it was only Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba ad Hinata.

"Our turn to go dance 'Suke…" Naruto sauntered over to his boyfriend, eyes half-lidded and clouded in lust. He dragged Sasuke out to the dance floor right when a new song started. "Perfect, ne Sasukee" Naruto drawled out his name as he brought them right in the middle of the mass of hot bodies and started gyrating to the beat, tossing his head to one side before sidling up to Sasuke. He snaked his hands around a pale neck and tugged their bodies closer.

"Naruto…you're going to have to stop that…if you want to walk later…" Sasuke grabbed Narutos hips in his hands and brought him to straddle one of his legs.

"What makes you think that's a threat?" Naruto ground down on the leg continuously. He moved a hand down Sasukes chest and slipped it into the waistline of his pants and boxers. "Lets us go back to the room…and take care of our…problems" Naruto took a hand in his own and led them away from the dance floor, when he reached the door he turned around to face Sasuke, he let go of the hand and slid his own down to Sasukes pants. "Ohhh…seems like you don't want to wait hmm?" He proceeded to rub Sasuke erection through his pants causing him to lean on the wall with his hands on either side of Narutos head.

"Naru…get the fuck…inside" Sasuke opened the door and quickly shoved both of them inside. Naruto ignored the growl that chased after him when he walked towards the bar, he bent over giving his boyfriend I full view.

"Hmm I want a drink. SAKE!!" Naruto pulled out a bottle of Sake and a tiny almost flat cup. He poured himself some and hummed when it slid down his throat, sweet, hot and burning slightly as it went. "'Suke? Want some?" he walked over to his raven haired boy who was now sitting on a couch with his elbows up on either side of him, and straddled the boys hips seating himself on his lovers lap. He poured another glass and brought it his lips before tipping his head back and drinking it down. He leaned forward his own elbows digging into the cushion behind Sasukes head and licked seductively at pale lips. He pulled his head back and drank a bit more sake not bothering with the cup and then leant back and set it on a table. Sitting upright again he put one hand on the back of Sasukes neck and the other played with dark locks as he brought their faces together. "Hmm 'Suke…"

"Naru'…Kiba, and Hinata are still here" He smirked when Naruto looked behind him to find his two friends looking at them from another couch. Kiba was trying not to pass out while Hinata was blushing furiously and trying to keep her nose from dripping on the floor.

"We'll uh l-leave…BYE!" Hinata grabbed Kiba and left as quickly as she could.

"There we go…" Naruto stood and went to the door locking it. He turned his head a little and noticed Sasuke was behind him. "'Suke…I didn't say for you to get up…" a tan finger wagged itself in front of a pale face before Sasuke sucked it into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it repeatedly.

"Shhh Naru'…" He pushed Narutos back against the door and kissed him while his hands wandered to the sleeves of his black blazer and pushed it off of him. One hand went to the hem of an orange shirt pushing it up revealing a perfectly toned, tan stomach. While the other hand went down to the button of black jeans unbuttoning and unzipping them, allowing them to hang loosely on Naruto hips. He broke the kiss and licked his way up to a pierced ear tugging on the small golden ring before sucking on it and the ear lobe, earning himself a mewl.

"Sasu-ke…" Naruto pushed his lover off him and towards the couch again. "My turn" The now shirtless Naruto sat on Sasukes lap, peeling off his blazer and shirt he ducked his head down and captured a hard pink nub, circling it with his tongue and biting it sending sharp pleasure coursing through Sasukes body. He moved a hand down to undo his pants and slide them off pale hips followed by his own. He started rocking his hips back and forth to the faint beat of the music seeping through the walls, rubbing both of their semi-hard members together. Both men moaned and Naruto attached his teeth to the side of Sasukes neck sucking and biting the flesh until it bright red with teeth marks that seeped blood. Sasuke failed to muffle a load moan, opting instead to dig his nails into a tan back scrapping and clawing his pleasure into his lovers back.

"You always were a masochist…" Sasuke brought a hand to his neck feeling the blood leaking in between his fingers. "That's worse than last time Naru-Koi…" he pulled off his silk black with red Uchiha fans, boxers, and Naruto quickly followed by tearing off his own silk orange with red swirls boxers. They both groaned and mewled when their bare erections touched, rubbing together mixing their pre-cum. Sasuke dug his hand around in the pocket of his discarded jacket and pulled out a slim purple tube and popped the top squeezing the lube onto two of his fingers and throwing the tube to the cushion next to them. He brought his fingers to Narutos puckered entrance and wet it slightly before pushing in the first finger completely. Naruto gasped and arched his back, pushing back down onto the intrusion. Sasuke took the opportunity and stole his mouth; he roamed every inch of it while pumping his finger in and out of the tight hole. Once he had fully bruised Narutos lips he pulled away, at the same time he added another finger to join the other.

"Mnh…Sasuke…" Naruto paused his movements for a second clenching his muscles around Sasukes fingers. He relaxed slightly only to clench again when Sasuke touched his prostate. "More! 'Suke! Hmn…" He brought a tan hand up to black hair and tugged back exposing a pale neck with a still bleeding wound. He dipped his head and ran his tongue flat over the bite, before running it over his collarbone to the opposite side. He sucked and licked and nibbled all the way up and down his neck, biting harshly when his prostate was hit numerous times in quick succession. Tearing through skin again not bothering to clean Sasukes neck and chest. He threw his head back and yelled out as he came on their chests.

"Ch, fuck Naruto…lay off the blood." Sasuke removed his fingers and popped open the lube again lathering his length before throwing the empty tube to the other side of the room. He positioned himself in front of Narutos slightly stretched hole and pushed the tip in while reaching his hand, that wasn't occupied with holding tan hips up, to pump his lovers member.

"Haa…ha, Ssasu…kee…mhnnn more 'Suke" Naruto leveled his face with Sasukes occupying the mouth with his own tongue. With his boyfriend fully distracted he slammed himself down onto said boys' dick, relishing in the slight sting.

"AHN! Naru'…hmmn" Sasuke bucked up and immediately started pounding into his lovers' tight ass relentlessly. "Uhn…fuck you're so tight…" He removed his hand from Narutos cock and brought it up to run through blond hair. Tilting Narutos head down he smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, he nibbled on a plump lip before roughly shoving his tongue into the others mouth.

"Mhnnnn…" Naruto pulled back and forced Sasukes hips to slow just enough for him to meet every thrust with his own. Sasuke held onto tan hips and pulled out before slamming back in hitting Narutos sweet spot dead on. "SASUKE! Ha…hnnm, again do that…again." Naruto moaned loudly as his prostate was abused. He moved his hands to pale shoulders and dug his fingernails into the skin, imprinting his pleasure onto his lover. His movements stilled as he was pushed over the edge his orgasm decorating their taut stomachs and chests again. Sasuke came in the next moment, overwhelmed with pleasure as muscles clenched tightly around him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke bit down on a tan neck as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting still into Naruto until the waves of pleasure stopped. He sunk back down into the suddenly extremely soft cushions as he reluctantly pulled himself out of his lover and set him on the couch next to him. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes full of cuddling and chaste kissing. "Come on…we have to get dressed at least…"

"But…'Suke, I'm tired…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with big blue eyes pleading to let him sleep the way he was. "Plus the door is locked…"

"So what they can always get someone to open it for them…now get up, you can sleep later, right now we need to go have more fun…" Sasuke stood and grabbed a napkin from the bar before cleaning him and Naruto off. He then pulled on his clothes and dressed an unwilling Naruto.

"Fine…I'll wake up and all that if you let me drink to my contentment" Naruto stood tall and finished with his shirt, smoothing it down. Then he turned and picked up the previously discarded bottle of sake and downed the rest in one gulp. "Thank you very much!" he spoke a bit to quickly as the alcohol from before caught up with him. He walked over to the bar and pulled out 2 shot glasses pouring tequila into them. "But you have to do it with me…" he licked his hand and put salt onto it before picking p a lime wedge with the same hand. All in one move he licked the salt downed the tequila and bit the lime, he paused a second before swallowing and slamming the cup back onto the bar top.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to drink so much?" Sasuke walked over and watched as his boyfriend did another shot, all the while keeping his eyes pinned to Sasuke.

"It's fun…do yours, now." Naruto pushed the salt, glass, and lime over to Sasuke who quickly, slightly out of fear, did his own. He slammed the glass on the bar before shaking his head and walking to the door to unlock it, once he did it opened to Kankuro standing wide-eyed and nose dripping blood with a hand poised to turn the door handle.

"Uhhh, Kankuro? You ok?" Sasuke tapped a finger against his forehead which snapped the brunette out of his stupor.

"Huh…AHH! SAS-SASUKE! WHAT-WH-AHHH!" He ran away from the room screaming and attracting attention.

"Uhhh ok…?" Sasuke closed the door and walked back to Naruto who had a bottle of vodka in his hand and was currently tipping it effectively emptying it. "Naruto! Stop! Do you want to get alcohol poisoning on your birthday?!" Sasuke ripped the bottle away from tan hands and pulled Naruto away from the bar.

"Sasuke! I woke up so you have to let me have fun! And you're doing it with me!" Naruto ripped out of his boyfriends arms and stormed to the door. "You better follow me unless you plan on loosing me…" Sasuke quickly took hold of Narutos hand and let himself be tugged to the bar outside their room. Naruto sat down on a stool in the middle of the bar and banged a hand on the top to get the attention of the bartender.

"Yes, hello there! What's your choice of poison tonight?" A girl with bright green, pink, blue, and orange dread locks up in high pigtails, she wore blackout contacts and had neon glow in the dark makeup on. She tapped a finger waiting for Naruto to order.

"4 Nuclear Orgasms please!" Naruto smiled brightly at the bartender and put money on the counter. Not even 2 minutes later there were 4 little shot glasses filled to the brim with a cloudy orange liquid, in front of them. Naruto picked one up and signaled for Sasuke to do the same. "Ok Sasuke on 3 then do this one then the next…1-2-3!" Naruto downed his first drink slammed it down upside down and picked up the second and did the same thing. He looked at Sasuke who had a slight blush on his cheeks and leaned over to kiss him passionately before slamming more money on the counter signaling for the shots to keep going.

* * *

ok! so you liked it right? i hope you did!

Read and Review!!

i intened on getting chp 3 up sooner than i did this one!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! im terribly sorry it took me so long! i seem to be saying that a lot with my chapters. but i am genuinly sorry. but if it means anything its a good 3 or 4 pages longer than my other chapters! i hope so much to get the next chapter out sonner! with my insomnia kicking in i may do just that!. Anyways ENJOY!

* * *

"Ugh! Jeez Sasuke it's not like you to get this drunk." Kiba grunted as he walked with difficulty into Naruto and Sasuke apartment. "Lee! Hurry up please!"

"Sorry Kiba! Naruto is just fine! I will be there in one minute!" Lee came wandering over with a completely smashed Naruto hanging off his shoulders for support as his legs that seemed to have lost all bones dragged behind him.

"LEEEEeeee! I'm so thankful that you are my friend…" Naruto fell off of Lee and rolled around on the floor smiling happily. Not even a minute later Naruto started to sob. "Sasuke!...Where is m-my Sasuke????!!!" he scrunched himself up into a little ball and continued to cry.

"Naruto! Please do not cry! Your Sasuke is waiting for you inside!" Lee bent over and picked up the little orange, black and blond ball carrying it into the apartment. He followed Kiba into the apartment and then to the bedroom. "Kiba, should we stay to make sure that they are ok?" Lee gingerly placed Naruto down on the mattress next to the quietly slumbering Sasuke and watched as he unfurled himself slightly and peeked up at his lover. "Kiba, look at the youthful love that emits itself from these two youthful men!" Lee whispered as he looked up at the other boy with him.

"Nahh, they'll be fine! Plus I miss Hinata, and I don't want to be here when they wake up and decide to fuck each other senseless again." Kiba turned and left the room followed by Lee, mumbling something about no more youthful speeches.

--

"Sasu…I missed you…" After Lee and Kiba left Naruto scooted closer to his lover and latched onto his side. He cuddled the strong chest with his face and wrapped his legs around a taut stomach. "I love you… so…much…Sasu…" Naruto squeezed himself as close as possible to Sasuke, yawned and drifted off into his own dream world.

--

Soft pinks and oranges colored the grey skies as the sun slowly rose. Bright yellow light drifted across mangled limbs covered by messy black sheets, and eventually met pale and tan skin. The bright yellow grew into harsh white as it challenged the thin skin covering sensitive eyes. Slight movements occurred as the two bodies weakly fought to keep the darkness from leaving. Silky sheets were pulled over blond hair and a pale chest.

"S…sasu…turn off…the…lights" Naruto yawned and stretched before collapsing again on his lovers' chest attempting to sleep once again.

"That's…not me" Sasuke turned over and buried his face into the pillows, he lifted Narutos body level with his own and put an arm around his neck, seemingly closing off their faces from the rest of their overturned bodies. He leaned in and lightly kissed Narutos nose, smiling at the blush and embarrassed smile that appeared on his face.

"I love you 'Suke" Naruto smiled brightly and snuggled into Sasukes body relishing in the warmth.

"I love you too Naru'" Sasuke turned to his side and pulled Naruto in to his chest. They lied there cuddling for ten minutes until realization hit. "AH! Naruto! Last night!...uhh…"

"What about it? And seriously shut up! my head is killing me!" Naruto clutched his head and muffled his words in Sasukes clothes. "Why are you wearing clothes?"

"…Why wouldn't I wear clothes?" Suddenly off topic Sasuke sat up in bed and looked at himself, only to fall back a second later clutching his own head trying to get the spinning to cease. "Oww…"

"Because…usually we have sex and wake up…naked the next day" Naruto took a deep breath and sat up slowly letting it out once he achieved the feat. "Plus, if we don't have sex, you only wear a thin shirt with your boxers and I only wear boxers."

"Hmm…Mysterious…" Sasuke commented sarcastically as he sat up slowly imitating Naruto. "Anyways…last night we went out right?"

"Mnnn" Naruto stood and stumbled slightly before catching himself and continuing to walk to the bathroom.

"That new club? We must have had something to drink right?" Sasuke followed the blond boy into the bathroom and watched as he looked around for Advil.

"I don't know…probably" Naruto grabbed the large bottle and shook it, groaning in the fact that it sounded like there was only one left. "Call someone…we need more" Naruto opened the bottle and was proved right in the fact that there was only one pill left.

"You call someone like Kiba or Sakura and I'll go next door and borrow some Advil." Sasuke composed himself as best he could and left the apartment to ask their neighbor for pills.

"Whatever…" Naruto took the last pill and threw away the bottle. he picked up the phone on the bedside table as he left the bathroom and dialed Kibas number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey…Kiba"

"_Oh Naruto! How ya doin?"_

"Not so good, hey listen…do you know what happened last night?"

"_HAHAH! Yea uh sorry man…well you and Sasuke fucked in the private room, then you started drinking and then Sasuke started drinking and then next thing we know you guys are pretty much dry fucking on the dance floor…so Lee and I brought you guys home, you were crying about Sasuke and he had passed out."_

"Oh…well seems like I had enough fun last night to last me through today, bye Kiba thanks"

"_Bye, no problem and uh you owe me for letting Sasuke throw up on the car…"_

"Eww, yea uh sure I'll take it to the car wash." Naruto hung up the phone and set it down.

"Whose car you taking to the car wash and why?" Sasuke walked in with a cup in his hand that held 6 pills in it. "Here…" He handed 3 pills to Naruto and watched as he dry swallowed them all.

"Kibas…" He coughed. "Because you threw up on it…"

"Huh?! When? I don't remember that!" Sasuke almost fell down at the startling comment and quickly took his own pills.

"That's the point…we got drunk at the club last night, Kiba and Lee brought us home." He watched as Sasukes eye developed a nasty twitch. "Well…bath time!" Naruto dragged Sasuke into the bathroom once more and stripped them both of clothes. He turned on the water to hot and stepped in.

"Why are we taking a bath now? We haven't even eaten." Sasuke stepped in after Naruto and sat down in several inches of water.

"Because I'm in the mood to take a bath." Naruto sat on Sasuke lap facing him. "And plus, who would pass up a chance to take a bath in this thing, I mean its huge, it holds unimaginable amounts of water so your knees don't poke out when you want to lay down, the water gets hot and stays hot! Sasuke just stop complaining and enjoy…" Naruto slid off his lap and drifted in the now deep-ish water, to sit next to Sasuke.

"Hmmm." Sasuke lowered himself a little so the water was up to his collar bone and did as he was told.

"See…nice and…" Naruto took a deep breath and let it out "Relaxing…" He sunk into the water completely and emerged a few seconds later breathing through his nose and his eyes closed. He turned off the water once it was about to spill over the edge and swam over to Sasuke. He lightly straddled his thighs and rested his head on a pale chest.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke carded a hand through blond locks and closed his eyes.

"Relaxing…just like you seem to be doing" Naruto hummed at the feeling of a hand in his hair and let his weight settle on the body beneath him. "I wanna sleep…"

"Hmmm…" Sasuke continued to glide his hand through Narutos hair as he sunk a little deeper into the water. Naruto slid up his body to keep from going under water and rested his head on Sasuke shoulder. "Me too…" Sasuke removed his hand from Narutos hair and dropped it in the hot water. He ran it along the contours of a tan back and butt sliding his fingers along the crack. "But…we can't…" He lowered his hand even more and separated Narutos cheeks with his hands, prodding the tight entrance with his finger. "Naruto…wake up" He roughly pushed the tip of his finger into Naruto only to pull it right back out.

"SA-Sasuke!" Naruto gasped and jumped up, sliding off Sasuke lap and onto the floor of the tub; effectively covering his head with water. He rose slightly to breathe and looked up at Sasuke with accusing eyes. "What…was that for?" Naruto turned so his back was facing the offender and looked down at himself.

"You weren't waking up…" Sasuke swam over to Naruto and wrapped his legs and arms around him. "I had to do something"

"You could've dunked me under water or something…" Naruto growled out and then gasped when his hand brushed the tip of his now hard member. "Asshole…look what you did!" Naruto wrapped a hand around his erection and started pumping.

"Naru…let me…" Sasuke nuzzled the junction of Narutos neck and shoulder and wrapped one hand around his own member and one around Narutos. He pumped himself into hardness while he teased Narutos erection with his fingers. "After all…it was my fault, shouldn't I be the one to…relieve you" He lifted Naruto onto his erection and pushed the tip into his entrance slightly.

"Sasu…ke" Naruto brought a hand up behind him and grabbed onto black hair tugging Sasuke in for a kiss while rocking his hips slightly in signal to keep going. Sasuke pushed Naruto down, slowly engulfing himself in the tight heat. "Ahhh…hmmm"

"Naru' are you…ok?" Sasuke licked the soft skin behind Narutos ear in concern.

"Mmm, yea…" Naruto nodded slightly. "Wait…Sasu'"

"Hm?" Sasuke returned to licking the soft skin, on a mission to comfort his lover.

"Can we…hmm, make love?"

"Naruto?..."

"Last night was just…sex" Naruto panted slightly at the lack of movement. "Can we make love right now?"

"…Sure" Sasuke kissed the back of his neck and slowly pulled out almost completely. "I love you, Naru'"

"I love you too, 'Suke" Naruto gasped when Sasuke slowly pushed back in, before pulling back out again. He continued doing this until he heard a quiet mewl come from Narutos open mouth. "Ah, 'Suke! There do that…again!" Naruto quietly panted out as he leaned back onto Sasuke chest, signaling to go slightly faster. Making love was all up to Naruto, he decided what happened when and how; whereas pleasure and sex was Sasukes department, anything could happen at any given time. Complying to his lovers wishes, Sasuke sped up and hit Narutos Prostate again.

"Mmmnnh, Naru'…" Sasuke grunted as the new position gave him a brand new feeling of pleasure. Bringing his head down slightly he kissed Narutos cheek, neck and finally shoulder as he came inside him.

"'Suke!" arching his back as Sasukes seed filled him he came into the water, turning it an odd color, as Sasuke continued to thrust into him riding out his orgasm at the same time lengthening Narutos.

--

"Sasuke! Let the kitties in! Why was our door closed anyways?" Naruto yelled out from the bathroom when he heard tiny scratches coming from the door in their bedroom.

"Maybe because Kiba and Lee were the ones who brought us home?" Sasuke opened the door and bent own to pick up Chibi 'Suke. "Hello. Sorry the door was closed." Sasuke whispered to the quiet cat, in an attempt to calm it and prevent it from hating him.

"Ahwww, aren't you cute! You never whisper to the kitties!" Naruto walked out and caught Sasuke being sentimental towards someone that wasn't him. Naruto looked at the floor and saw an orange cat running and sliding on the hard wood floors to him. "Yay! Chibi Naru'! I missed you!" Naruto squatted and scooped up the blue eyed kitten in his arms. "Who wants breakfast!!!"

"Everyone…" Sasuke replied to Naruto signaling to the cats and himself.

"We're having pancakes with strawberries and maple syrup and you two can have bacon!! Special treat!" Naruto left the room quickly and Sasuke could hear him taking pans out and making batter. "Sasuke!!!! Bring Chibi 'Suke in he's hungry!"

"Hn…" Sasuke looked down at the black fur ball in his arms and walked out of the room sighing.

--

"Sit! Breakfast is served." Naruto placed two plates on the table, 4 pancakes on each with syrup spilling down the sides and a pile of strawberries on top; he then went back to the stove and broke up the bacon into bits before putting the bits onto a plate and setting it on the floor by the waiting kittens. "Don't forget the whipped cream!" He put down a medium sized bowl on the table to accompany the other bowls and containers of more fruit, syrup and powdered sugar. "Enjoy!"

"…" Sasuke cut into his food and ate it, practically melting into a puddle of mush when he realized it was perfect. Clearing his throat he composed himself slightly before continuing.

"'Suke you like it don't you?" Naruto poked a bare arm when he looked up to see a fork hanging out of Sasuke mouth his eyes squinty as he savored the flavor.

"Hm? Oh-wha- no…" He pulled the fork out of his mouth and ate more.

"Just admit it, you just spaced out over _pancakes!_" Naruto stood clearing his plate and bringing it to the sink. He walked back to Sasuke and stood behind him; placing his hands on either one of the other boys' shoulders her leant down and bit the shell of his ear harshly. Knowing it sent pulses of pleasure straight down to his boyfriends groin he up and left the kitchen and went to get dressed. "Oh well, see you later then I'm going to pop in at Irukas."

"…" Sasuke had dropped his fork midway from his mouth, which was hanging open, and closed his eyes in an attempt to picture Gai and Lee in matching green Speedos with rainbows on the front. Sighing he relaxed and cleared his own plate, regretfully having lost his appetite. He washed the dishes and set them in a rack to dry before leaving to change. "Naruto! Wait up, I'll go with you."

"Really! Ok hurry up though!" Naruto had been putting his shoes on at the door when Sasuke told him to wait. Standing up he leant against the door waiting, playing with the many rings that adorned all but one of his fingers.

"Ok lets go." Sasuke walked up to him pulling on a white and black military style jacket. He looked up to see Naruto wearing only a thin hoodie and frowned. "Why aren't you wearing a jacket? It's cold."

"Hm? Oh, this because I don't think it's cold…unlike you who thinks summer is cold" Naruto pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Sasuke placing his hands on pale cheeks that had a slight tint of pink from the growing heat inside his jacket.

"Ch…whatever lets go, I want to talk to Kakashi." He leant down and quickly kissed Naruto. He pulled back and walked around him opening the door and cringing at the cold wind that blew inside. He looked back and saw Naruto once again playing with his rings. "Why do you insist on wearing those everywhere we go? Why not just one?"

"They're important to me. Each one is from someone different, pink from Sakura, green from Lee, Red from Kiba, Brown from Chouji, Purple from Ino, Lavender from Hinata, Dark blue from Iruka, Red from Kakashi, Bright blue from Tsunade and Jiraiya…" Naruto touched every gold band that each had a different color sphere on it.

"Come on, let's go, and explain why you're in love with those things while we walk." Sasuke tugged on Narutos arm and led him out.

--

"So, I understand that people gave them to you and you want to remember them…even after they pass." Sasuke took Narutos hand in his and squeezed lightly. "But why not wear them on a necklace?"

"Because I'm waiting until one more person gives me a ring…I've got a ring on every finger except one and I want to put one on it before I put the rest on a chain or something." Smiling up at Sasuke he let go of his hand and ran to the next building knocking on the door until Iruka answered. "Hurry! The cold air is getting inside!" he poked his head out and yelled back to Sasuke who had stopped walking.

"Yea, I'm coming…" Sasuke jogged forward and walked in, instantly grateful for Irukas constant want to comfort others. The warmth of the room assaulted him and if he wasn't so happy to leave the cold he would've said something about it. He shed his jacket and scarf hanging them up on the coat rack before turning and nodding to Iruka and Kakashi.

"I need to use your bathroom quickly then I wanna talk to you Dad!" Naruto pointed to Iruka before running off to the bathroom.

"Anyway, now that I have you two without Naruto…" Sasuke scratched his jaw with a finger while he spoke to Kakashi and his 'Dolphin' "I wanted to talk to you about something, somthing really important."

"Sure! Come on to the kitchen I just put the kettle on for tea." Iruka motioned for the two to follow him and walked to said rom. He sat down at the table with Kakashi and Sasuke, and looked over to the latter patiently.

"Well…I've been thinking about this for a while now…but I wanted to ask you two first seeing as you are Narutos surrogate parents." Sasuke pulled a small box out of his pocket and leant forward with his elbows on the table and placed the open box in front of the two older men. "I want to ask Naruto to marry me."

"Oh my goodness…Sasuke, this is…is wonderful!" Iruka gazed at the white gold ring with diamonds wrapping around it, sparkling in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. "If you're asking us permission, of course!" he closed the box and passed it back to Sasuke who pocketed it upon hearing Naruto enter the room.

"Kakashi, may we talk in the other room?" Sasuke asked the bored looking man as he stood. Leaving the room followed by Kakashi he walked to the living room and sat on the couch. "So I wanted to ask you…how did you…well propose to Iruka?"

--

"What was that all about Dad?" Naruto sat down right as Iruka stood to take the kettle off and make some tea.

"I'll tell you, right after I bring the boys some tea." He quickly left and within two minutes returned, after placing two cups on the table for themselves he sat down. "Ok sorry about that. Now we were just about to talk about last night. He said you were drunk but that's about it."

"Oh haha…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yea I guess I went a little over board on the shots… but so did Sasuke!"

"I can only imagine that it was forced upon him…"

"So what if it was" Naruto sipped his tea, smirking lightly.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"How do you feel…about Sasuke?"

""What kind of question is that? I love him to the end of the world, I feel like goo with the slightest touch, kinda like when you have your first kiss and you get all tingly." Naruto sat back in the chair his eyes closed as he remembered the feeling. "Iruka, I feel like I might die if I didn't see him every day for the rest of my life."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"…I…yes I do want to marry him."

"I'm glad you're happy with him Naruto." Iruka smiled brightly across to him.

"Thanks…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS!!!!!!!!!**

_**OK so I decided that the very first part of the first chapter that's all italic and stuff, won't really tie in with the whole story instead there will be another part at the end of the last chapter that ties in with it instead.**_

--

"Naruto. Come on lets go" Sasuke was standing in the doorway of Irukas kitchen while pulling on his jacket and wrapping his scarf around his neck. "I want to do something before we go home."

"Uh. Ok then." Naruto stood from his chair and waited for his dad to do the same. "I'll make sure to drop by again tomorrow if I can." Iruka smiled and placed a hand softly on Narutos back as they walked out to the front door together.

"You don't have to come tomorrow, but only if you wear your jacket out. I have one of yours here that you left last week. Wait here." Iruka walked to the closet and pulled out Narutos black and grey hound's-tooth jacket. "Put it on and keep it on until you get home. I don't want you getting sick."

"Jeez, fine." Naruto took the jacket and quickly put it on over his orange sweater. Buttoning it until right before his collar bone he looked up at his dads and scowled before smiling again. "Whatever, anyways bye. I'll come by again soon!" Hugging Iruka and Kakashi he followed his shivering boyfriend out the door, closing it behind him.

"What did you and Kakashi talk about?" Naruto spoke happily and slid his hand into Sasukes.

"Nothing in particular…" Sasuke squeezed the hand and nearly jumped for joy at the amount of warmth that flowed through his fingers to the rest of his body. Relaxing a little he looked down at Naruto. "Come on I want to go out for dinner tonight."

"But we just had lunch at Irukas place! And it's not even getting dark yet!" Naruto stopped walking and looked confusedly up at his boyfriend.

"Fine then we can go for a walk first." He started walking again pulling the blond along by his slightly smaller hand. "Let's go to the park."

--

"Sasuke! It's so pretty! I thought this only happened in March!" Naruto ran ahead and spun around in the slowly falling sakura petals.

"Dobe, it happens in the fall, _and_ spring." Sasuke walked forwards and hugged the childish boy from behind; he picked him up and spun slightly before setting him down and kissing him while smiling.

"Wow, 'Suke. Why are you suddenly so happy?" Naruto smiled wide and looked up with glittering eyes.

"What? Am I not allowed to be happy that I'm dating the best person in the world?" Sasuke smiled again not bothering to hide his giddiness. "I love you so much Naruto"

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto hugged Sasuke once again before kissing him chastely four times.

"Come on its getting dark and places are going to fill up." Sasuke picked Naruto up on his back and carried him to the gates of the park before letting him down again.

"You should be like this more often, I like it a lot." Naruto took Sasukes hand in his own again and followed him down the street.

"Once in a lifetime Naru'." Sasuke stopped in front of a fancy restaurant after about ten minutes of walking. "Come on let's eat here."

"What? But it's so expensive!" Naruto didn't move when Sasuke opened the door.

"I never took you out for your birthday so this is part of your gift." Sasuke tugged him inside and went to the waiter standing behind a small podium. "Uchiha Sasuke, Reservation"

"Your table is ready Mr. Uchiha please follow me." The waiter nodded and offered a small smile before walking away silently to a table upstairs; stopping at a two seat table that was next to a large window. "Your waitress will be with you shortly here are the menus and the wine list."

"Sasuke! What is going on?" Naruto questioned his boyfriend who was silently looking at the wine list.

"Well I knew you wouldn't go if we weren't out already so I made sure to stay out once we left your dads place." Making his choice he set down the menu and looked at glistening blue eyes. "I made this reservation yesterday afternoon while you were bathing. So just enjoy it."

"Hmm. Thank you Sasuke." Naruto smiled as he picked up his menu and looked through it. Sasuke took off his jacket and scarf before doing the same.

--

"Good evening, my name is Yuki and I'll be your waitress tonight. Would you like any wine?" A young lady with long flowing black hair tied in a high ponytail, walked up to their table and poised her pen above a small pad of paper.

"Yes please I would like a bottle of your finest Sebeka white please." Sasuke spoke as he looked up at the pale girl. He nodded to her as she walked away to retrieve the wine he requested.

"Here you are, I hope you find it to your liking." Barely two minutes later, had the girl returned with two wine glasses and the bottle or white wine. She poured the light colored liquid into their crystal glasses and put the bottle in a small tub of ice. "Are you ready to order? Or do you need a few minutes?"

"I think we are ready now, thank you." Sasuke ordered a pasta dish while Naruto ordered the closest thing they had to ramen. As she walked away Naruto sighed and looked out the window.

"Tonight is just the perfect night isn't it? The moon is so big and beautiful…and we have the best table." Naruto looked out the window and was presented with the largest, brightest most detailed moon he had ever seen, it was in mid rise and if one were to look at it they might pass out from lack of breath. "I don't think there is much I can say about tonight…"

"I'm glad you like it" Sasuke took a tan hand in his own pale hand and squeezed lightly. Just then their waitress returned with two dishes in hand and placed them on the table. Sasuke thanked her and shook his head when asked if they needed anything.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?" Naruto placed his chopsticks down on a holder and looked at his boyfriend who was in a mid-bringing-food-to-mouth position. Sasuke placed his utensil on his plate and sighed.

"Am I not allowed to bring my lovely little fox out for dinner anymore?"

"Not to an expensive restaurant, to which you called ahead and reserved a table by the window just so I could admire the moon, no you can't" Naruto smirked at his own ability to work everything out. "So what's the real reason you brought me out tonight?"

"You'll find out soon enough…" Sasuke continued to eat, effectively ending the conversation.

--

"Sasuke! Where are we going _now_?" Naruto complained as he was led towards an unknown place.

"Just be patient!" Sasuke turned his head towards the blond and smiled. "Were almost there."

"Fine…let's hurry though I'm getting cold" Naruto admitted as they started to climb a set of stairs.

"Oh? So the ever warm Naruto is finally cold?" Sasuke pulled him closer to his own body and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Don't worry, were here."

"Good…can we hurry though I'm…tired…" Naruto looked up from having his face buried in Sasukes side, and his sentence trailed off as he took in his surroundings. They had stopped on the top of a hill that had had a small clearing with a bench in the middle, surrounding it were fully bloomed sakura trees, the full moon causing an icy blue glow to settle upon everything. Naruto let go of Sasuke body and walked out into the middle of it all, he bent down slightly and ran a hand against the cool surface of the stone bench. Sitting down with wide eyes he gazed around himself in wonder and amazement. "It's…beautiful…"

"It had better be." Sasuke watched in amusement before walking over and sitting down next to his partner on the bench. They sat there just looking around; Naruto at the surroundings and the moon, and Sasuke looked at said blond. "Naruto…there's something I wanted to ask you…"

"Hmmm?" Naruto didn't turn his gaze to fix upon the nervous obsidian, but instead lightly placed his hand over top of a pale one whilst he continued to admire the tree tops and stars.

"Please Naruto, this is…important." Sasuke removed his hand from underneath the smooth warmth that was his other half, and brought it up to a slightly scared cheek tugging a tan face down to his own. "Please, pay attention"

"What is it Sasuke? Why are you so serious all of a sudden, I like you better when you're playful and giddy." Naruto smiled and showed off his ocean blue eyes that only shone more brightly in the intense moonlight. For a moment Sasuke forgot how to breathe and had to shake his head to keep from getting off topic. Shakily he stood from the bench and knelt down in front of Naruto, a small black box held in hand but hidden. "You have my attention, 'Suke…don't be so nervous."

"Will you…" Never once moving his eyes from the intense blue he hesitated, for fear of being rejected. He had gone over it so many times before and every time Naruto had said yes to him; but now that it was actually happening, what if he decided it was too much and left him, or said they were better off they way they were. At that moment a large gust of wind blew through the clearing, rustling both boys hair and separating hundreds of small pink petals from their perches on thin branches to dance throughout the air. "Marry me?" With the wind still blowing Sasuke had thrown all his doubt along with it and did what he had been planning to do for quite some time.

"…Yes! Yesyesyes!"The wind picked back up again with a new found ferocity and Naruto fell to his knees in front of Sasuke. His eyes wide with tears in them he kissed a pale face everywhere before finally kissing his lips. "Sasuke…I love you, so much!"

"I love you too Naruto…" Sasuke opened the small box in his hand and removed the ring, sliding it onto a tan finger he looked back up to see a smiling, crying Naruto looking back at him. Without warning he was suddenly pushed onto his back and smothered in kisses and hugs. "Do…you…like it?" Sasuke managed to sit up again with his now fiancée still on his lap.

"Hm?" Naruto unattached himself from Sasuke and for the first time looked at the ring. His eyes widened even more than before and he started crying all over again. "Sasuke…it's beautiful, I…I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything…" Sasuke stood, holding the blond in his arms. "Come on, let's go home its cold out here." He started walking down the stairs and out the street that would inevitably bring them home.

--

"Hmmnn…Naru' can't you…wait?" Sasuke panted slightly as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"No. Why would I want to wait when we could have done this on the way here?" Naruto continued to nibble at a pale collarbone and neck leaving plenty of purple and red marks for the boy to complain about later. "I'm getting impatient."

"Wait at least five minutes!" Sasuke pushed away the feisty blond and quickly took of his shoes and jacket. He watched as Naruto did the same before shoving him against the wall harshly causing him to hum in dull pain. In return he only got an equally harsh bite on his earlobe.

"I can't. Not anymore" Naruto licked the abused lobe lovingly before sucking it into his mouth and toying with it, drawing a long held back moan from the slightly taller boy. "Apparently, neither can you."

"Shut up." Sasuke once again picked him up, and walked to the bedroom. He captured pouty lips with his own hungrily and swept his tongue over the seam, quickly gaining the entrance he craved. Pushing the door open with his foot Sasuke made his way over to the bed and dropped Naruto on it, knowing the blond would only get more and more in to it the more he did those things. Swiftly his shirt and pants were gone along with Narutos, in a pile on the floor. He crawled back onto the bed and settled himself in between toned legs, the cloth of their boxers the only thing preventing their erections from touching. Placing his hands on the bed, beside Narutos head, he leant down and licked his neck before touching his teeth to it lightly, and finally biting down.

"Hnnn! Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed out and arched his back while gripping the sheets with his hands in a desperate attempt at not impaling himself onto Sasuke too quickly. Not that he wouldn't like it…he just wanted to have some fun. Sasuke licked the abused skin and slowly made his way down the expanse of tan skin, stopping when he reached the top of his black and orange swirls boxers. Nipping slightly at the skin there he slid his index finger in the waistband and moved it back and forth along his lower stomach, he smirked at the goose bumps that formed as Naruto attempted not to giggle and moan at the same time. Tortuously slow Sasuke slid the boxers down, following the edge of the elastic with his mouth, nibbling and licking as he went. Steering clear of Narutos erection he continued to tug and pull of his boxers. "Ahhah…Sasu'…p-please…it h-hurts…"

"But you like it…don't you Naru-Chan?" Sasuke paused in his ministrations o look up at the squirming blond splayed out before him, bangs slightly covering his clouded cerulean eyes; tan skin glistened with sweat, and toes and fingers curled gripping the black sheets. Quickly Sasuke tugged the rest of Narutos boxers off before taking his own plain silk black ones off. He crawled up and once again settled between tan legs. He quickly slid two fingers in and out of his mouth wetting them slightly before shoving them both into Narutos puckered entrance. Relishing in the scream of pained pleasure he quickly went about stretching him to an extent before pulling out his fingers and lacing them with one of Narutos hands. A small squeeze was the only warning before Sasuke slammed into him. A silent scream as plump lips separated and bright eyes rolled back. Slowly he pulled back out all the way and listened to the disappointed whimper that came from Narutos open lips.

"Sasu'…fuck me into this mattress right now…" Naruto leaned up and whispered into Sasukes ear. As slowly as he could he dragged the tip of his tongue around the outline of it. As soon as he retracted his muscle back into his mouth he felt Sasukes erection twitch against his puckered hole. He groaned slightly, his mouth till by Sasukes ear, and started trailing one hand down Sasukes front the other down his back. With one hand he teased Sasukes member and with the other he circled the ravens own entrance, with all the care in the world he pushed his finger in while at the same time pushing the others member into his own entrance. They both moaned as the two mutual feelings of being filled and being surrounded, by tight muscle, flowed through them. They both squeezed their intertwined hands. As his finger could not go any further, Sasukes penis had also gone as far as it could. They both pulled out slowly but not fully and pushed back. This continued for another for half minute before Naruto pulled out his finger while pushing his hips up to meet with the ravens. Sasukes eyes had been squeezed shut and he finally eased them open, slowly his eyes adjusted to sight again and he saw Narutos eyes gazing into his own; filled with lust, want, and need. His skin was glistening with sweat and his mouth was parted allowing the blond to pant slightly.

"Fuck Naruto…you look so…_fuckable_" With the last word Sasuke gave a hard thrust, causing Narutos head to be thrown back and blond hair to create a halo around his face. He continued to thrust while he trailed a hand down the blonds chest and sides, he lightly dragged his finger tips over the others throbbing member. He kept his fingers pressed on the underside of it while his thumb slid over his sack and to the skin between it and his entrance. He rubbed and pressed it repetitively, enjoying the sounds that it caused, and the tightening of the muscles around him every time he pushed it. Suddenly Naruto screamed out and bucked his hips violently, telling Sasuke that he had hit his prostate. Not pausing in his thrusts he moved both his hands to either side of Narutos head and hovered over him, pushing his legs into his chest. He slowed his thrusts and made each one hard and aimed for the bundle of nerves. He felt the coiling in his stomach and leaned down to kiss and suck a tan neck, he traveled down to a dusky nipple and swirled his tongue around it. He drew back and blew on it before biting it.

"Ahh-ha Sasu-kee…" Naruto grabbed the back of Sasukes head and brought him up for a passionate kiss, filled with more teeth and tongue than lips. He threw his arms around Sasukes neck and broke the kiss, quickly going to his ear to bite the cartilage before trailing down to his pulse and biting down while sucking. He released the skin with a soft pop and a gasp as he came hard onto their stomachs. At the same time Sasuke came inside Naruto with a muffled moan. The thrusts slowed but didn't stop as Sasuke rode out his orgasm; heightening the effect of both the boys climax. He pulled out with a quiet squishing sound and lay down by the blond, pulling him into his chest. "I love you Sasuke…"

"I love you too…Naru-Chan…" Sasuke chuckled lightly at the pathetic punch he felt on his shoulder. He squeezed Naruto in a tight hug and cringed as he felt the stickiness of partly dry cum on both their stomachs. He failed an attempt of holding back a laugh and began to chuckle before an all out laugh erupted from his lips and his body shook along with it.

"What is it?" Naruto peered up over his hands and looked into squinted onyx eyes. "Why are you lau-"

"I'm not laughing…" Sasuke interrupted as his laughing fit calmed down. Slowly he stood from the bed carrying Naruto, with the blonds legs wrapped around his waist arms around his neck, to the bathroom. "We need to clean off"

"Oh…right, hah" Naruto blushed and reached behind him to turn on the shower so the water ran hot. "No sex…I'm tired"

"Don't worry…" Sasuke stepped under the shower and pushed Narutos back against the wall, letting the water to cascade between their bodies and clean them. In a matter of seconds both of them were soaking and had droplets of water falling from their hair. He took an orange colored bottle off the small shelf next to him and squirted some of it onto his and Narutos torsos, the water turning it to bubbles. He used a leg as a balance for the blond and used one hand to work the body wash into a lather and soaped himself quickly before moving down to Narutos legs and soaping them. He moved up to his stomach then torso, barely dragging his thumbs over the blonds' nipples causing them to harden. "No sex…"

"Go-AH! I said…no sex! Hnnn…" Naruto gripped at pale shoulders as he spoke, gasping slightly and worrying his bottom lip. Sasuke had continued to scrub the blonds stomach before slipping his hand around Narutos limp member and had begun to pump his hand up and down, causing it to harden almost immediately.

"This isn't sex…is it?" He allowed the water to wash the soap away from their bodies, and leant his head down to lick softly at a large hickey on Narutos collarbone. He slid his other hand down to Narutos ass and had a finger circling his entrance once again prodding slightly.

"N-no but…Hnnn!" He bit his bottom lip hard when the finger at his entrance suddenly pushed in all the way, he could feel it swirl around inside mixing with the left over cum, he felt it slowly seep out when a second finger was added and his prostate was hit again. "HAA-aaaa…Sasuke…I going to…ahnnn"

"I know…it's ok, today is for you…" Sasuke whispered into his ear. By now the only thing keeping Naruto from falling to the floor was his legs wrapped around the ravens' waist and his finger nails digging into pale shoulders. Sasuke continued to pump his hand while rubbing his thumb over the slit. For the second time that night Naruto came dirtying their stomachs again.

--

A few minutes later after the two had cleaned again and put on boxers, without any sexual interruptions, Sasuke carried Naruto back to the bed again this time bridal style. There wasn't a need to change the sheets considering they hadn't been dirtied, and Sasuke carefully laid the half asleep blond down, before climbing in after him and pulling him close.

"Hey…Sasu' why is today for me? It's not my birthday anymore…" Naruto spoke sleepily as he placed a hand on Sasukes chest and another on his waist pulling himself a little closer. He tucked his own head under the ravens chin causing him to wrap his arms around a tan neck and back, bringing their bodies flush against each other.

"It doesn't matter that it's not your birthday…" He nuzzled blond locks softly and squeezed Naruto in a hug. "Everyday should be for you…"

Naruto gasped and his eyes snapped open, he stared at the pale neck his face was resting against. Quickly he situated himself and relaxed again, he sighed and showered the skin in front of him with soft kisses.

"I…love you…so much…" He spoke in between kisses and slowly made his way back up to Sasukes face, blue eyes glistened with unshed tears and he pulled the raven into a kiss. When he pulled back his cheeks were wet where the tears fell before soaking into the pillow. "You crazy perverted man…I love you."

""I love you too, my wonderful little angel…" Sasuke smiled into the next kiss and pulled Naruto closer and closer. He knew he had made the best decision of his life that night.

* * *

"_W-why…I mean, why m-me?"_

"_Because I-I love you…and I want to be with you forever…"_

**

* * *

**

OWARI

**Finally done! Sorry it took so long! First my sleeping disorder got all bad and stuff, then got all weird and I couldn't log in, so it finally got fixed! Yaay! And now I am pleased to announce the end of this story after oh so long. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, even with the blushing, nosebleeds, tissues, and extreme fits of giggling!**

Kt was here =] that's my friend Katie! Haha I brought my laptop to school and she did that, I told her I would keep it there!


End file.
